


NAVIDAD EN EL NIDO DE HEDWIG

by Livia_drusilla



Series: El Nido de Hedwig [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livia_drusilla/pseuds/Livia_drusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Navidad llega al orfanato y los niños están muy emocionados y excitados escribiendo sus cartas para Santa Claus. Sin embargo, Harry está preocupado porque, un año más, no podrá darles todo lo que piden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NAVIDAD EN EL NIDO DE HEDWIG

Draco está un poco asustado. Y feliz. Y preocupado. Es la primera Navidad que pasa en el orfanato. Hay momentos en los que cree que sus nervios van a estallar; en otros, muere de ternura. Quiere aprender a tener tanta paciencia como Harry, Andrómeda o incluso la antipática de Tracy. De hecho, su paciencia es infinita con los niños cuando están enfermos. Pero, tal vez se deba a haber sido hijo único, a haber crecido en un orden y unas reglas estrictas, que todavía en ocasiones encuentra difícil no alzar la varita y callarlos a todos. No obstante, cuando llega a ese punto de ebullición en el que piensa que ya no puede más, alguien se agarra a sus pantalones y le sonríe; o comparte con él la alegría de haberse atado los zapatos solo por primera vez; o simplemente alza los brazos hacia él para que le coja en los suyos. Es entonces cuando Draco se derrite y sorprende esa sonrisa resabida en los labios de Harry, que ha estado observando. Y al sanador le entra tal coraje por ese silencioso “¿ves como no es tan difícil?”, que le mataría. Pero a besos.

El mes pasado ha hecho justo un año que Draco pisó por primera vez el orfanato, sin sospechar que unos meses después se convertiría en su hogar. Gracias a Merlín, aunque hay algún que otro  niño resfriado, la gripe no ha caído sobre el Nido de Hedwig como el año anterior. En este momento hay, no silencio, pero sí una calma inhabitual. Prácticamente todos los niños están en el comedor, sentados a la mesa escribiendo su carta a Santa Claus. Los adultos  lo hacen para los más pequeños, que contribuyen decorando su carta con dibujos para Santa.

Harry tiene a Amy en el regazo, quien está haciendo un dibujo de una muñeca con gran dedicación, a Kevin sentado a un lado, escribiendo su propia carta muy concentrado, preguntando de vez en cuando cómo se escribe una palabra, y al otro  lado a Beth, que también escribe con letra grande y desigual.

A Draco le han tocado dos de los más revoltosos. Eddie está de rodillas en su silla y la balancea peligrosamente cada dos por tres, de tal forma que el sanador ha acabado trabando su propia pierna a una de las patas de la silla para que el niño no pueda moverla y caerse.  Freddie se dedica a jugar con la pluma y lleva ya más tinta en las manos y en la cara que la que ha utilizado para escribir _Querido Santa Claus_ , su única frase hasta el momento.

—Freddie, si no terminas hoy tu carta, mañana no podrás entregársela a Santa Claus —le advierte Draco.

—Pero es que no sé qué poner...

—Porque eres tonto —interviene rápidamente Eddie—. Si no escribes lo que quieres, te quedarás sin nada.

—Y a ti te traerá carbón si no dejas de balancear la dichosa silla —le regaña Draco.

La pecosa carita de Eddie le dedica una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Mira todo lo que he puesto yo! —le muestra a Draco una lista de palabras torcidas, mezcla de mayúsculas y minúsculas.

Draco observa la larga, larguísima lista del niño con el ceño fruncido.

—Eddie, Santa tiene muchos niños a los que repartir regalos la noche de Navidad. No puedes pedirlos todos tú…

—Pero Santa es mágico… —esgrime Eddie haciendo un mohín y mira su lista con cierta preocupación.

—Sí, pero sus elfos sólo tienen un año para fabricar regalos. Y con lo que tú has puesto aquí necesitan al menos dos.

Freddie suelta una risita burlona y le saca la lengua a Eddie.

—A ti también va a traerte carbón… —le advierte Draco, alzando peligrosamente la ceja.

Todo el mundo sabe que cuando el sanador alza la ceja de esa forma es mejor comportarse. Así que Freddie se pone serio y moja la pluma con mucha solemnidad en el tintero, que gotea tinta por la mesa hasta el pergamino y empieza a escribir de nuevo. Draco saca  la varita y limpia las manchas. Una vez más.

—Tienes que ser más cuidadoso… —dice, aunque sabe que sus palabras caen en saco roto. Más le vale tener la varita a mano…

Los niños siguen escribiendo y dibujando hasta la hora de cenar. Esta noche se acostarán todos muy nerviosos, porque al día siguiente irán a Hogsmeade a entregar su carta a Santa Claus.

Cuando unas horas más tarde Draco se mete en la cama se siente más agotado que después de una noche de guardia en San Mungo. Se acurruca junto a Harry, cómodo y relajado por fin.

—Mañana puede ser un locura —musita mientras frota sus pies fríos con los de su compañero.

Éste se encoje un poco antes de soltar una risita suave y decir:

—Puede, no, será una locura.

—¿No sería más fácil que Santa Claus viniera al orfanato?

—Tal vez —Harry se estira un poco y después se hace un hueco entre los brazos de Draco—… Pero los niños necesitan salir, vivir las fiestas fuera de estas cuatro paredes. Les encanta ir a Hogsmeade como los demás niños, alborotar un poco…

—Un poco, dice —se burla Draco.

—…mientras hacen cola para entregar su carta, ver los escaparates de las tiendas y tomar un chocolate caliente en Las Tres Escobas. Es una tradición.

Draco levanta un poco la cabeza, para poder ver el rostro de Harry y saber si está bromeando. Porque meter a más de cuarenta niños en la taberna no puede ser más que una broma.

—No, en serio —confirma el moreno ante la estupefacción de Draco—. Madame Rosmerta nos espera cada año con una taza de chocolate caliente. Y no nos la cobra —añade—. Es un gesto muy de agradecer por su parte.

—Pero… ¿cómo caben…?

—Oh, la gente ya sabe que vamos cada año —explica Harry—. Cuando Madame Rosmerta empieza a preparar el chocolate, los parroquianos comprenden que los niños no tardarán en llegar y, o  se van, o se terminan sus copas fuera.

—Vaya… —Draco sigue sin salir de su asombro.

Harry se ríe.

—Te aseguro que agradecerás ese chocolate después de pasarte tres horas a la intemperie vigilando niños. Sigues teniendo los pies fríos… —murmura después.

Harry coge su varita de encima de la mesilla de noche y susurra un hechizo apuntando a los pies de la cama. Sabe que Draco no podrá dormirse hasta que tenga los pies calientes. Y si Draco no se duerme, él tampoco.

—Mmmm… sí…. —susurra el sanador, agradecido por el agradable calorcito que se extiende bajo las sábanas.

A los pocos minutos, ambos están dormidos.

 

 

Ni en sus sueños más bizarros… piensa Draco mientras sostiene en brazos al pequeño Teddy, que ahora está más asustado que excitado ante la perspectiva de sentarse en el regazo de Santa Claus y darle su carta. Eddie no deja de dar saltos a su alrededor, nervioso, hablando atropelladamente con los compañeros que tiene delante y detrás. Harry está en la caseta que cada año se monta en la plaza del pueblo para que los niños puedan hacerle sus peticiones a Santa Claus. Draco no sabe quién es el que está debajo del inconfundible traje rojo y la abundante barba blanca que casi esconde su rostro. Se lo preguntará a Harry después, sólo por curiosidad. En la cola también hay niños que no pertenecen al orfanato, como los nietos de Molly, que han venido con sus padres y el abuelo Arthur. Todos los que pasean o hacen recados esa mañana en Hogsmeade miran la larga cola de niños con una sonrisa; tal vez recordando cuando ellos mismos, con toda la ilusión del mundo, estaban en esa fila y se sienten un poco niños también.

Susan, Dennis y Tracy, junto a Andrómeda, Molly y Arthur pasean continuamente arriba y abajo de la larga hilera de chiquillos, calmando nervios, riñendo de vez en cuando, pero sin poder evitar contagiarse del entusiasmo mal contenido de los pequeños.

—Draco, tengo pis.

El sanador mira hacia abajo, para ver quien está tirando de sus pantalones.

—¿No puedes aguantar, Andy? —el niño niega frenéticamente con la cabeza, apoyándose rítmicamente ahora en una pierna, ahora en la otra— ¿Seguro?

Draco suspira y mira a su alrededor. La Casa de las Plumas es el negocio que les pilla más cerca. Seguramente deben tener un aseo. Armándose de valor, y esperando que el dueño sea lo suficientemente amable y comprensivo, toma de la mano a Andy y dice:

—Vamos.

—Yo también tengo pis —salta inmediatamente Eddie.

—¡Y yo!

—¿Puedo ir yo también?

—¿Y yo?

Recurriendo a toda esa paciencia que ha descubierto recientemente que tiene, Draco mira a los cinco niños con las dos cejas alzadas, a modo de advertencia. No le hace falta más. Calladitos y modositos llegan hasta la tienda, donde Draco pide educadamente permiso para que los niños utilicen el aseo. El dueño de la tienda y su mujer son mucho más comprensivos y amables de lo que el sanador esperaba y dejan pasar a los niños a la trastienda, donde está el aseo, sin ningún problema.

—¿Y tú, Teddy? ¿Tienes ganas? —pregunta al niño que todavía lleva en brazos.

Teddy asiente y Draco le desabrocha el pantalón y le ayuda. Los demás esperan callados y formales en la tienda a que el más pequeño termine.

—Muchísimas gracias —agradece Draco cuando salen.

—Oh, no se preocupe —dice la señora Shingleton—. Con los niños ya se sabe. Y están todos tan nerviosos, ¿verdad?

Draco apunta mentalmente comprar un juego de plumas para su padre en esa tienda. Es lo menos que puede hacer. Cuando regresan a la fila Andrómeda se hace cargo de Teddy y Draco aprovecha para unirse a los demás adultos y estirar las piernas vigilando a los niños. En uno de sus paseos llega hasta la caseta, donde está Harry metiendo disimuladamente cada carta que entregan sus niños en un saco aparte, que después se llevará al orfanato y leerá esta noche.

Cuando por fin todos los niños han entregado sus misivas, pasean por Hogsmeade sin lograr que rebajen ni un ápice el nivel de excitación. Todos cuentan a gritos su encuentro con Santa Claus, lo que les ha dicho, lo que le han pedido… Draco empieza a pensar que sus Navidades infantiles fueron realmente muy aburridas. Él no saltaba y, por supuesto, no gritaba. Tampoco sentía esa especie de  angustiosa emoción ante la duda de si Santa iba a traerle lo que había pedido o no. Draco siempre obtuvo lo que había querido. Finalmente, llegan hasta Las Tres Escobas. El sanador jamás se había sentido más agradecido por un simple chocolate caliente.

 

 

A las once de la noche todos los adultos de El Nido de Hedwig están sentados a la mesa del comedor con un montón de cartas esparcidas sobre ella. Harry ya no tiene esa cara de felicidad que tenía por la mañana. Ahora toca enfrentarse a la dura realidad.

—Ni con las donaciones que nos han hecho este año, ni con lo que podamos buenamente aportar cada uno de nosotros, alcanzamos para todo —reconoce—. No para lo que piden, al menos.

 _Nunca lo que piden_ , piensa con el corazón un poco oprimido, sin decirlo en voz alta. Cada año hay pelotas, muñecas, puzles, peluches, juegos de mesa, y todo lo que logran conseguir para tanto niño. Parece ser que este año será el peor. Tal vez la gente —y el maldito Ministerio— se estén cansando ya del orfanato y sus lloriqueos para conseguir los fondos necesarios para mantenerlo funcionando. Sus ahorros personales están bajo mínimos. Y, ante todo, los niños tienen que comer y vestirse.

—¿Y el Ministerio? —pregunta Susan— ¿No ha hecho su aportación de cada año?

—Nos ha dado mucho menos que en anteriores ocasiones —responde Harry y añade en tono irónico mientras hace el signo de comillas con los dedos de ambas manos—: Recortes.

Draco repasa cada uno de los rostros de los integrantes de la plantilla del orfanato. Hay desolación en todos ellos. Incluso en el de Tracy.

—¿Cómo os las habéis arreglado los años anteriores? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Pues con lo que nos daba el Ministerio, las donaciones particulares y la de los comercios de Hogsmeade y el Callejón Diagon —explica Dennis—. El único que ha mantenido el importe de su donación ha sido Sortilegios Weasley, ¿verdad, Harry?

El aludido asiente, con los hombros un poco hundidos y la preocupación reflejada en el rostro. Andrómeda, sentada a su lado, pasa su brazo cariñosamente por encima de los hombros del joven.

—Los niños estarán contentos con cualquier cosa que reciban —intenta consolarle. Después suspira, mirando a los demás—. Tal vez podamos hablar con Phoebus Penrose —dice refiriéndose al viejo fabricante de juguetes, ya retirado—. Seguro que estará encantado de echarnos una mano…

—Podemos convertirnos en los elfos de Santa y ayudarle —sonríe Susan, siempre animosa—. A mí no me importaría pasar algunas noches sin dormir…

—Tampoco a mí —corrobora Tracy.

—Todavía falta una semana para Navidad —señala Dennis—. Seguro que podemos conseguirlo.

Agradecido, Harry levanta la mirada hacía ellos y sonríe.

—Mañana iré a Gringotts —resuelve, tratando de parece animado también—. A ver qué puedo conseguir de esos duendes gruñones.

Y es entonces cuando Draco comprende que la situación es mucho más desesperada de lo que parece.

 

 

Por supuesto, hablar con los duendes de Gringotts fue como hablarle a una pared de roca maciza. Pero al viejo Penrose, algo falto de vista ya, le hizo mucha ilusión fabricar de nuevo juguetes para los niños del orfanato, así que se puso inmediatamente manos a la obra, como buenamente pudo, con la ayuda del personal de El Nido de Hedwig.

Cuando llega la Nochebuena están todos tan exhaustos que apenas pueden gobernar a un montón de niños fuera de control. Gracias a Merlín, la frase “Santa Claus te está observando y todavía está a tiempo de no dejarte nada”, causa estragos entre los más revoltosos. La cena, que no tiene nada que envidiarle a la de cualquier familia del mundo mágico esta noche, transcurre sazonada por la alegría y el nerviosismo de los niños. Sin embargo, Harry no se siente tan feliz como debería en Nochebuena. Sabe que sus niños van a encontrar un regalo bajo el árbol mañana, a pesar de todo, mucho mejor que un palillo, un pañuelo o la moneda de cincuenta peniques que recibió de los Dursley; mucho mejor que las galletitas para perros de la tía Marge, sin duda. Pero no será lo que han pedido en sus cartas. Ha hecho lo que ha podido, intenta animarse sin mucho éxito. Todos lo han hecho. Incluso Draco ha enganchado guardias nocturnas en el hospital con jornadas interminables en el taller del viejo Penrose hasta quedarse dormido de pie en un rincón, mientras se tomaba una taza de café. Por primera vez esta noche, la sonrisa que esbozan los labios de Harry no es forzada. ¡Jamás podrá amar lo suficiente a Draco!

—¿Por qué sonríes? —le pregunta el sanador.

—Porque te amo —responde Harry sin dudar—. Y le doy gracias a Dios por tenerte a mi lado.

—Qué puedo decir… —Draco siente como si el poco vino que ha tomado subiera a su cabeza de repente y tontea un poco—… causo ese efecto en todos mis novios…

—Idiota… —Harry le propina un puñetazo amistoso.

—Shhh… prohibido decir palabrotas en la mesa, ¿recuerdas? —desea besar a Harry, pero no de una manera que pueda considerarse decente delante de tanto menor. Así que contiene las ganas y en su lugar dice—: Por cierto, mañana por la mañana vendrán mis padres. ¿Te molestaría que se quedaran a comer después?

Harry le mira sorprendido. Esa sí que no se la esperaba.

—Como esta noche ceno aquí y mañana habrá tanto alboroto, ni se me pasa por la cabeza comer en la mansión con  mis padres. Y es Navidad…

Súbitamente Harry se siente muy mezquino. ¡Cómo no ha pensado que Draco querría estar con sus padres el día de Navidad! Está tan acostumbrado a tenerle junto a él en el orfanato, que a veces olvida que su compañero tiene familia.

—Por supuesto —dice—. Serán bienvenidos. Donde comen cincuenta y tres, comen cincuenta y cinco —sonríe.

 

 

El día de Navidad amanece tan frío y nevado como los días anteriores. Harry está todavía dormido. Se han acostado de madrugada envolviendo regalos y poniendo el correspondiente nombre en cada uno de ellos. Pero Draco, que tiene el sueño ligero, puede oír con toda claridad los correteos de pies descalzos por el pasillo y los susurros detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Le habría gustado que su primer regalo de Navidad para Harry fuera un polvo mañanero, aunque fuera rápido. Comprende que esto está fuera de toda opción cuando los primeros golpes, tímidos y tenues, suenan contra la puerta.

—Harry… —susurra en el oído de su dormido compañero—… creo que estamos a punto de ser invadidos…

Apenas las palabras abandonan su boca, la puerta se abre un poco y Eddie asoma la cabeza.

—¿Estáis despiertos? —pregunta en voz baja.

La cabecita de Amy asoma por debajo. La niña se escurre ágilmente y corre hacia la cama, abriendo la veda. Alguien la ayuda a subirse de un empujón al lecho  y empieza  a darle pequeños golpes a Harry con la mano.

—Estoy despierto, estoy despierto… —la voz de Harry suena ronca y lenta mientras se incorpora como puede en la cama, asaltada ya por un montón de niños.

—¡Hay muchos regalos abajo! ¡Hay muchos regalos abajo! —grita Eddie a todo pulmón, como si eso ayudara a que los dos adultos se levantaran más deprisa.

—Voy, voy… —dice Draco cuando siente varias manos que tiran de él— Dejad que me ponga la bata al menos…

Susan, Dennis y Tracy salen de sus propias habitaciones, precedidos también por una tropa de chiquillos nerviosos y gritones. Abajo en la cocina, Andrómeda y Molly ya están preparando el desayuno, pero lo dejan todo cuando oyen la algarabía que baja la escalera y se dirige hacia la sala, donde está el gran abeto, a cuyos pies se extiende un montón de paquetes envueltos en papel de brillantes colores.

—Muy bien, ya sabéis el procedimiento —grita, más que habla Harry, intentando hacerse oír—. De cinco en cinco y sin empujones, ¿de acuerdo?

A medida que los grupos de cinco niños se acercan al árbol, Harry hace levitar sus regalos hasta ellos.

—Bueno, no se lo han tomado tan mal —suspira después mirando a su alrededor, envuelto en el confortable abrazo de Draco.

Hay muñecas nuevas, peluches nuevos, pelotas nuevas, snaps explosivos, gobstones… y un montón de papeles  cubriendo cualquier superficie que no está ya ocupada por un niño. Andrómeda tenía razón: sus niños agradecen cualquier cosa que reciban.

De pronto la chimenea de la sala chisporrotea y de ella salen Ron y Hermione, cargados con dos paquetes cada uno.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —saluda alegremente el pelirrojo— Creo que Santa Claus, por error, ha dejado unos paquetes en mi casa. A ver, ¿quién es Andrew Gibbon? —Andy se levanta del suelo donde está sentado y se pone en pie tímidamente— ¿Y Danny Peasegood?

Hermione también nombra a Beth MacBoon y a Penny Dolohov y les entrega a las asombradas niñas los paquetes que ella lleva. Antes de que a los demás niños les dé tiempo a sentirse celosos, la chimenea de El Nido de Hedwing empieza a escupir magos cargados con dos o tres regalos cada uno: Neville y Hanna Abbot, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Lee Jordan, todos los hermanos Weasley… Pero lo más alucinante todavía está por llegar.

Cuando el matrimonio Malfoy sale de la chimenea no llevan ningún paquete bajo el brazo, sino a dos pobres elfos que arrastran un saco lleno hasta los topes, cosa que obliga a Hermione a morderse la lengua. Los Parkinson lo hacen a continuación, también con varios regalos; y los Greengrass, los Pucey, los Davis (padres de Tracy), los Bole…

—¿Ves como los milagros navideños ocurren? —le susurra Draco a un atónito Harry, que no ha cerrado la boca desde que los padres de su compañero han salido de la chimenea, iniciando aquel extraño e inesperado desfile.

Cuando le mira, Harry tiene los ojos un poco húmedos.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido? —pregunta con voz temblona.

Draco deposita un suave beso en sus labios.

—Oh, convencer a tus amigos fue fácil; seguramente lo hubieran hecho sin que se lo pidiera. Y mis padres convencieron a los demás.

Harry vuelve a mirar a su alrededor. Freddie tiene sus patines voladores de tres velocidades —Merlín los asista—; Beth la muñeca-hada que mueve las alas y canta canciones; Andy su juego de trenes con varias vías y estación incluida; Kevin una escoba infantil con su correspondiente snitch; Amy la muñeca a la que puede peinar y cortarle los cabellos no importa cuántas veces porque siempre le vuelven a crecer; Peter su ajedrez mágico, pero no cualquier ajedrez, sino el homologado por la federación mágica internacional; Danny una colección completa de dragones de acción, que ahora mismo vuelan por todo el salón...

—¿Edward Bletchley? —pregunta la voz fuerte y autoritaria de Lucius Malfoy.

Inusualmente retraído, Eddie camina hacia el hombre rubio que se parece tanto a Draco. Es el último en recibir su regalo y casi ha estado a punto de llorar creyendo que se habían olvidado de él. Observa con ojos muy abiertos como Lucius saca una caja cuadrada del saco, ahora ya vacío, y se lo pasa a Narcisa.

—Feliz Navidad, Edward —le desea la bruja con una suave sonrisa, depositando la caja en el suelo frente a él.

La caja tiene varios agujeros y se mueve un poco. Eddie ahoga un grito y se lanza a abrirla olvidándose de cualquier timidez. Un asustado cachorro de Collie asoma el morro apenas la tapa es retirada.

—Dios mío, lo que nos faltaba, un perro… —musita Harry.

—No te preocupes, es una de las razas más amigables y gentiles que hay —le anima Draco—. Adoran a los niños y tienen una infinita paciencia.

—Va a necesitarla —se ríe nerviosamente Harry mientras observa como el niño brinca de alegría con el asustado cachorro en brazos—. ¿Cómo supiste que Eddie quería un perro?

—Porque fue el único regalo que no tachó cuando le dije que su lista era demasiado larga —responde Draco, orgulloso—. Yo mismo elegí ese cachorro.

Andrómeda, Susan y Tracy han empezado a repartir tazas de té entre los inesperados visitantes, mientras Dennis trata que los más pequeños empiecen a desayunar. Harry aprovecha que los niños están distraídos, disfrutando de sus regalos, carraspea un poco para aclararse la voz y se dirige a sus  invitados:

—No tengo palabras para agradecerles lo que han hecho hoy. Sin lugar a dudas, son las mejores Navidades que los niños han tenido. Gracias, muchísimas gracias —dice emocionado.

Narcisa le sonríe gentilmente, erigiéndose en portavoz del grupo.

—Y yo diría que, sin lugar a dudas, estos niños no podrían estar en mejores manos, señor Potter. Ha sido un placer para todos nosotros colaborar con el orfanato, créame.

Después se acerca a Harry, tanto que puede susurrarle al oído.

—Yo no tengo palabras para agradecerle que los ojos de mi hijo brillen siempre como lo hacen en este momento, Harry —musita—. Después de tanto tiempo…

Harry le sonríe azorado, un poco inseguro, feliz.

Andrómeda espera pacientemente a que la pequeña conversación termine para abrazar a su hermana en público después de mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Su emoción es distinta a la de Harry, pero igualmente intensa. Para ella también ha sido una verdadera sorpresa el gesto del matrimonio.

Al cabo de un rato los Weasley se retiran en tropel para celebrar su propia comida navideña en La Madriguera; los amigos de Harry con sus propias familias; los amigos del matrimonio Malfoy con las suyas. Ya sólo quedan los habituales del orfanato y los padres de Draco. El matrimonio se sienta en uno de los sofás de la sala, retirando previamente los papeles que lo cubren. Lucius, serio y observador. Narcisa, con una apacible sonrisa en los labios después de mandar a los dos elfos a ayudar en la cocina.

—Esto es para volverse loco —gruñe Lucius por lo bajo—. No le auguro una vida muy larga a ese pobre perro…

—Lucius, querido, acuérdate de todo lo que pasaron tus pavos reales mientras Draco era pequeño. Y sobrevivieron.

El  mago deja escapar un suspiro.

—¿Crees que podremos acostumbrarnos a esto? —pregunta.

—Por supuesto que podremos —asegura su esposa, que observa a Draco jugando con Eddie y el cachorro y varios niños más—. ¿Imaginaste alguna vez a tu hijo revolcándose por el suelo, tan feliz?

—No, ciertamente —reconoce Lucius—. No en la parte de revolcarse por el suelo, al menos.

Narcisa deja escapar una risa suave y alegre.

—Yo también soy muy feliz, Lucius —dice después.

Por un momento, el mago descompone su contenida postura para tomar la mano de su esposa y apretarla con cariño, mientras observa a Draco levantarse del suelo para darle un beso rápido a Harry, que está persiguiendo con Kevin la pequeña snitch, y vuelve a sentarse para empezar a desenredar con paciencia el cepillo que cuelga del pelo de la muñeca de Amy.

—Yo también, Narcisa —los labios de Lucius esbozan una pequeña sonrisa—. Yo también.

 

**FIN**


End file.
